Luna's Guardian
by Cashewnoot
Summary: When Typhon killed his mother and his uncle, Percy is forced to take the oath of a Guardian of the Moon. What will happen when Percy reforms and finds out that there is a new Heir of the Moon? And will she like it when she hears that she has a guardian? Find out by reading Luna's Guardian! This is a Pertemis story. Full summary inside[Rated T for cursing]
1. Summary

Percy's mother, Selene, had prepared him for this when he was already a little kid. She trained him for his entire life, but he hadn't expected it to come so soon. He wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to lose his mother yet, but this wasn't his to choose.

When Typhon killed his mother and his uncle, Percy is forced to take the oath of a Guardian of the Moon. What will happen when Percy reforms and finds out that there is a new Heir of the Moon? And will she like it when she hears that she has a guardian? Find out by reading Luna's Guardian!

Okay, so this is my first story so go easy on me.

All rights go to Rick Riordan.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the book series Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy reading!**

**And one thing before you start reading this story, the myths here are not based on real myths and are mostly just made up. Just wanted that to get out of the way.**

**Prologue – Where it all started**

POV: 3rd Person

Perseus ducked underneath a sword and rolled to the side and quickly stabbed a monster in the back who wasn't quick enough to react. He looked to his left and jumped out of the way of a spear which flew pas his ear, barely hitting him. Without wasting time, he turned around and stabbed a hellhound in the side who tried to catch him by surprise. He then ran towards a cyclops, the one who was responsible for the spear, which was thrown at him, and cut the monster's head of. The ground surrounding Perseus was covered with golden dust from all the monsters.

Perseus fought like a beast, slashing and cutting through monsters like it was nothing. His strikes were precisely and deadly, leaving death and destruction in its path. The way he fought would make a person think twice before attacking him. Sadly, these were monsters and monsters weren't exactly known for their brightness.

Suddenly, a cry rung through the battlefield. Perseus quickly stabbed a hellhound and look up towards the sound.

His blood boiled when he saw his mother, Selene, covered in blood with big gash on her side and his uncle, Helios trying to protect her from Typhon, also known as the Father of all Monsters. Perseus rushed over to his mother, a tornado surrounding him keeping the monsters away.

Perseus crouched down next to his mother with tears in his eyes and looked up at Helios who looked Perseus straight in the eyes and said, "You take care of her, I will get that big boy over there." He nodded towards the direction Typhon, before he let out a battle cry and sprinted towards the Father of all Monsters.

Perseus looked down again at his mother and saw her breathing heavily.

"Mom? Please hold on.." He told her as he put his hands on her side. His hands started to glow silver and he closed his eyes, concentrating on healing his mother. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes only to see that it didn't work. He placed his hands again on her side and tried again, but before he could he felt a hand being laid on his hands. He looked up at his mother's silver eyes.

"P-Perseus, please… d-don't waste y-our energy o-on me," she let out a shaky breath," My t-time has come.. but-but before I-I go, please promise m-me something." Her voice was trembling and it was clear that she was trying to hold on to her life.

"N-no mom! I can heal you! Please hold on." Perseus' hands began to glow again and he pushed all his energy into trying to heal her, but once again it didn't work. He then felt a hand under his chin and raising his head, so he looked into the eyes of his mother.

"P-please Perseus," Perseus' eyes were by now filled with tears and he was freely crying. He slowly nodded as he looked into his mother's pleading eyes. He didn't want to lose his mother yet. You see, Percy was only about a three hundred years old which is very young for a Titan. He was about as old as an eleven-year-old human.

"P-promise me you.. y-you will-l protect the next h-heir of the moon." Perseus knew this moment would come at some point, his mother had trained him for this, to become a guardian of the moon. But he didn't expect it to come so soon. He wasn't ready at all.

"I-I promise mom." Perseus said silently. But his mother wasn't happy yet.

"T-take the o-oath." She said. Perseus knew what she was talking about. Already when he was a little boy his mother had told him about this oath and that he had to take it at some point when she would fade. Perseus hadn't taken it very seriously at the time because he knew how powerful his mother was and she wouldn't just fade away. Perseus certainly didn't expect the time to come so soon already. But Perseus nodded as the words of the oath came to his mind and he stood a little straighter. Tears were still pouring out of my eyes.

"I-I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear solemnly on my life, soul and body and everything that I have that I will protect my charge to my dying breath;

that I will support and defend my charge against all enemies and foes;

that I will obey the order of my charge and the orders of those appointed over me;

that I will take all the responsibilities of being a Guardian for the rest of my life.

This, I promise on the river Styx, may she claim my soul in the afterlife." Thunder boomed in the distance, sealing the oath and I felt a new power flow through my blood making me feel more powerful.

I looked back at my mother and she looked at me with a smile and a look of peace crossed her face when the oath was sealed. She then gave me one last look and said in a small voice, but it sounded as clear as day in Perseus's ears.

"I love you so much my little guardian, I always will," Before she closed her eyes and here breathing lessened before she slowly disappeared and faded away.

Perseus looked at the spot his mother once was and couldn't help to be angry. This was all that stupid Typhon's fault. He looked at where his uncle and Typhon were still fighting, but to his horror he saw Helios lying on his stomach disarmed at the ground. His bow laid a few feet away and he tried to reach for it, but it was too far away. Typhon had his sword raised up in to the sky and was ready to give the final blow. Perseus sprinted towards his uncle trying to save him as Typhon's sword came down.

"NOOOOO!" Perseus cried out and pushed himself to run harder, but he had no energy left and was already running on nothing. Time seemed to slow down as Typhon's sword came down and Perseus saw Helios look up at him, a look of sadness in his eyes. Helios nodded at him and mouthed the words "Take care," at him and then the sword made contact with Helios body. Perseus felt helpless as he also saw that his uncle was also starting to fade away.

Perseus couldn't take it anymore. His body was shaking with anger and he cried out, his voice full of pain and anger, and before he knew it, he was charging the 2000 feet giant, blinded by his rage. His body was glowing silver and his once green with silver eyes were now fully silver, glowing with power and they looked to be on fire.

Looking back on it, it was a stupid idea to even think about fighting Typhon on his own. But Perseus couldn't help it, he just lost his mother and uncle because of this monster.

Perseus looked behind Typhon and saw a big pile of stones behind him and behind that a giant mountain. He smirked as his brain formed a plan. It was the stupidest plan that ever existed but as he as Perseus saw no other option he might as well try this. He just needed to get high enough and put all his energy in the final blow.

Typhon saw Perseus charging him and smirked, "Ahh puny Titan! You think you can take on me?" Typhon let out a booming laugh," Muahahah! you were not even able to protect your weak mother and uncle." Perseus only became angrier because of this and ran towards the Monster's snake feet. Once there he took out his other knife and climbed one of its weird snake feet.

Typhon who now felt like someone was pinching his legs, leaned forward and looked to see the ant of a Titan climbing his leg. He let out another booming laugh and grabbed the Titan with one of his hands and raised him towards his face and started crushing him.

Perseus tried to wriggle himself out of Typhon's hand, but his grip was to strong and he couldn't breathe. Perseus felt his body slowly going numb and he felt helpless. One of his arms was rotated badly to the side and Perseus' ribs where crushed by the force of Typhon.

Suddenly, Perseus felt himself getting mad. This wasn't how he would die. He wouldn't give in so quickly. Typhon would pay, he would pay the price of killing his mother and uncle. Perseus started to shake uncontrollably and he saw his body starting to glow. He started glowed brighter and brighter.

Typhon was amused as he saw the boy trying to wriggle out of his grip, but his smile dropped as he suddenly saw the boy glowing brighter and brighter. He became so bright that the titan had to shield himself with his other arm. He dropped the boy as to get the light away.

Perseus felt Typhon's grip lessened and with his sword hand he stabbed one of the gigantic monster's fingers and held onto his sword so he wouldn't fall to the ground. As Typhon pulled his hand back Perseus jumped out of his hand and felt suddenly immensely powerful. Mid-air he put his right foot forward and Sparta kicked Typhon in his chest. At the same time a golden arrow stuck the giant in the chest and it exploded.

Mid-air Perseus looked at where the arrow had come from and saw only the head and shoulders of his uncle which were slowly dissolving in thin air, a bow next to him. Perseus smiled as he knew his uncle had shot that arrow before he faded away. Although Perseus didn't know how he could've survived for so long, but he didn't care.

The force of Perseus's kick and, mostly, of the arrow pushed Typhon a few yards away where he stumbled over a group of rocks and tumbled backwards into a giant mountain. The mountain crumbled on top of him as he fell a little through the mountain and was buried underneath giant stones, which he couldn't escape out of.

Perseus, who was in the air seconds ago, was now also falling towards the mountain and fell against a couple of stones who crumbled on top of him and he was from waist down buried underneath stones.

Perseus pushed some rocks away with his working arm and tried to stand up but felt to his knee as one of his legs also gave up on working. He looked up and saw that Typhon was knocked out underneath the mountain and wasn't coming out any time soon. He smiled, although painfully, and fell onto his back as his body wasn't full of adrenaline anymore and gave up on working. The pain slowly became more and more as he felt all his wounds from his fight with the monsters and with Typhon. He was covered in a mixture from golden ichor with golden dust and dirt and his clothes were tattered.

He looked up into the dark night sky and saw the moon gone, reminding him of his mother's death, which made his heart clench. He felt his life force slowly fading away from him and he slowly closed his eyes. He promised himself when he reformed that he would train and train more so this wouldn't happen again and when the new heir of the moon was chosen, he would find them and fulfill his job.

He would be the Guardian of the Moon. He would be Luna's Guardian.

Perseus' breathing slowly lessened till his chest stopped moving.

_Perseus Jackson officially died. _

But this wasn't the end for him yet…

**A/N: Okay, so this was the first chapter of this story. I know this is maybe a bit fague but I tried to give you an idea of how he would become 'The Guardian of the Moon'. Btw, I'm not gonna lie, I was dying of laughter when I wrote the oath part. It's so cheesy. **

**I thank you all for reading this chapter and hopefully I will see you in the next chapter as well! Goodbye my lovely readers, till next chapter!**

**And oh yeah! Before I forget it, I am definitely not English so there may be some spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry for that and please don't get too mad about it!**

**-Cashew**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the book series Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 1 – I finally have a friend!**

POV: Perseus (Percy)

I groaned as I slowly started to come back to conscious. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were too heavy. After trying a couple of times, I was finally able to open my eyes, but I quickly closed them again as a bright light shone onto my face and I had to shield my eyes from the light. After various tries and a lot of blinking I finally could normally open my eyes without having to close them immediately afterwards.

I sat up, although it cost me a lot of energy because it felt like my body was on strike, and I looked around me. Suddenly I got an immensely headache and I groaned as I put my hands on my head and closed my eyes trying to push the pain away. I looked up again and didn't recognize my surroundings.

'Where the fuck am I?' I questioned myself not really expecting an answer.

'It looks like we're in what they call a 'school'' A voice answered and I looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

"Who are you and what do you mean by a 'school'? What's a school?" I questioned out loud still looking around for a body that belonged to the voice.

'I'm you and you are me, but we are not the same, we together are Perseus Jackson.' The voice answered.

"Huh? I don't get it."

'Of course you don't get it' The voice muttered, 'That's why I'm the brains and you're the brawn. Oh, by the way you don't have to talk out loud because people are looking at us like we're crazy and I can hear your thoughts just like you can hear mine.' I looked around me and saw some kids with backpacks and books in their hands walking by and looking weirdly at us.

'Oh okay.' I answered stupidly, 'And what should I call you?'

'Hmm,' I heard as I suddenly saw an image of someone who looked exactly like me and saw him stroking his nonexistent beard, 'You can call me eh... Sophos!' I mentally raised an eyebrow,

'Sophos?'

'Yeah, σοφός or Sophós. It means 'wise/clever' or 'wise man' hehe.' Sophos said and I mentally rolled my eyes.

'Okay so can you tell me again where we are?' I question again.

'A school, it's a place for educating children.' Sophos explained

'Sounds like a living hell if you ask me.' I muttered and stood up and walked towards a nearby door. Although walking isn't the good word more like hopping as my legs still didn't really cooperate. 'How do you actually know this all?' I asked Sophos.

'Well, when we got killed by Typhon you got sent to Tartarus to reform and I was sent towards the sky where I could still look at the world. How we got split in two? I have no idea. All I know is that that wasn't supposed to happen. So something weird must have happened.' Sophos explained and suddenly all his thoughts and memories came crushing down in to my mind and my headache came back full force.

'Shit man, couldn't you just warn me before you decided to throw all your memories at me?' I groaned and I heard Sophos chuckling.

I almost reached the door before suddenly someone stepped in front of the door. It was a girl about thirteen years old. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She also had a backpack slung over her shoulder and looked to be one of the students of the school. The girl looked me straight in the eyes with a weird look which I couldn't identify.

'Monster.' Sophos warned me and I mentally nodded at him.

"Ehm, hello? Can you please step out of the way?" I asked calmly, but my mind was already thinking of a solution how to get out of this situation. I slowly reached for my pocket as I knew my sword was in there.

The girl noticed and smirked at me and said, "No thank you." Before she suddenly transformed into a empousa and lunged at me. I quickly put my hand in my pocket only to find it empty and I cursed as I remembered I lost my sword in the fight with Typhon. I rolled just in time out of the way to avoid becoming monster food.

'Shit. What do we have to do now?' I asked Sophos as I ran towards the door and pushed it open and quickly turned around and pushed it shut with my body as the empousa who had recovered from the jump tried to open the door with her claws.

'Eh I would say.. Run for your life!' Sophos answered as I couldn't hold the door any longer and the empousa almost clawed my face.

'Wow Einstein, I hadn't thought of that myself.' I said sarcastically to Sophos who rolled his eyes. I sprinted away with a very aggressive empousa hot on my heels. I looked forward and saw that a few yards away there was an ally on my right where I could hide in and I kept running. When I reached the ally I quickly rolled to the side into the ally.

The ally was very dark and there were large shadows. I quickly ran towards the end of the ally and pressed my back against the wall. I waited and hoped that I had shaken off the empousa. Sadly, I wasn't that lucky.

"Where are you puny demigod! I know you are in here; I can smell you!" The empousa looked around and smirked when she saw me. I was quite offended when she called me a demigod, I mean I know I am weak because I've just reformed but c'mon, _a demigod_! But decided against making a problem from it.

"You thought you could escape from me? HAhah! You wish!" The empousa said. I knew there was no way of escaping and took a fighting stance with my fist raised in front of my face. But before I could even think about making a move a loud "WHAJAAAAHH!" Was heard and the empousa was suddenly multiple times smacked upside the head with a baseball bat and it turned to golden dust.

I looked up from the empousa with wide eyes and saw a girl about eleven years old with a shit-eating grin on her face as she looked at what was now left of the empousa. She kicked the golden dust a couple of times and said, "Take that you bitch!". I was kind of intimidated by the girl.

The girl looked up at me and I could see her better. She had short black hair with a blue streak through it which came to her shoulders. Her eyes were an intimidating brown with specs of a darker brown in it. She wore black ripped jeans and a light gray shirt with a black leather jacket on top. The girl looked to be sizing me up but then her eyes landed on mine and she casually said,

"Sup" I raised an eyebrow at her but smirked.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Plus, I couldn't just ignore a damsel-in-distress who needed my help." She responded and I rolled my eyes but still smiled as I thought 'We are going to be really good friends'.

"What's your name? Or should I just call you…" I trailed off as I looked at her jacket which had all kind of weird spikes on it and I smirked," Spiky?" I asked.

"My name's Evelyn, Evelyn Clash, and you _cannot_ call me Spiky." She said eyed me warily. "What's yours?"

"Sure thing Spiky and the name's Perseus Jackson. Nice to meet you." I smirked as I saw her narrowing her eyes and I mentally prepared myself for a very long sprint. The last thing I remember before I was chased by a crazy, murderous girl through the entire city was Sophos saying,

'Man, you're _so_ fucked.'

**-Time skip-**

After I was literally chased through the _entire _city by Evelyn and then got the crap beaten out of me, I found out that we got along really well. I found out that she was a demigod daughter of Ares and her mother was killed when she was seven years old. Which caused me to sadden a bit when I remembered that my mom was also dead and my father was never there for me. Oh, I never told you who my father was did I? Well my father is the titan Oceanus. Also, when Evelyn had beaten the crap out of me, I found out that I was bleeding _blood_, _red _blood. Sophos explained me that when we got split into two my immortality probably faded away. I didn't really understand it, but I knew I had to watch out from now.

So yeah, Evelyn and I had some things in common. She also told me that since her mothers' death she had been living on the streets and she found out that she was a demigod. Also, Evelyn's hobby was killing things and _people _and beating the crap out of them, as I had experienced. I was glad to hear that I was on her good side.

And now me and Evelyn were walking through a forest.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Evelyn as we were walking through the forest already for a couple of hours and I had no idea where we were going.

"Well _I _am look for the legendary Hunters of Artemis. It's kind of my dream to be able to join them. A year ago or so I was at this demigod camp. They call it Camp Half-blood, but it isn't really something for me. There are some really annoying and arrogant demigods like this pathetic excuse for a son of Zeus, Heracles, and his buddy's." Evelyn answered bitterly, "And the Hunters of Artemis is a group of bad-ass eternal maidens who despise the male population," She smirked at me at this, "And as for you, well you just followed me. Although once we've found the hunters I don't know if they would like your accompany." She smiled at me sadly. "I'm sorry but this was my dream and then I met you and now I start to feel guilty and I hate feeling guilty."

I smiled sadly at her and said, "It's fine, although I will follow you till the very end towards the hunters." I said stubbornly," I see you as my friend, Evelyn, and I've never had friends before. And I'm not planning on losing the first one." I told her sincerely.

"Jeez, Jackson you make only more guilty." She joked as the tension in the air had gotten sad. It worked as I cracked a smile and she continued, "And I also see you as a friend, and I also have never had friends before so don't ruin it." She playfully punched my arm.

After that we both kept walking in a comfortable silence. I looked up into the dark sky and my eyes widened as I saw the moon shine brightly on me, meaning that there was a new heir of the moon. I cursed as I almost forgot what I had to do.

"Hey Evelyn?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" I she said as she turned towards me.

"You don't happen to know who the new heir of the moon is, do you?" I questioned her.

"What do you mean 'new'? And yes, I think you mean Artemis, goddess of the moon, the hunt and chastity. She's also the leader of 'The hunters of Artemis'." She responded. I stopped dead in my tracs.

"Shit." I muttered. "_She_'s the one who hates males and who leads a group of manhating girls? I'm in so much trouble."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" Evelyn also stopped and turned and faced me. I looked her dead in the eyes as I said,

"Well I am the son of Selene and as I could not follow her up, my mother started training me since I was still a little boy to become a guardian of the moon and I would protect the next heir of the moon. Just like my mom also had a guardian but he died a long time ago. It's kind of a tradition, I actually had to take an oath for it." I paused as I looked into her wide eyes,

"So yeah, I'm the next Guardian and since my mother died and Artemis is now the next goddess of the moon, it's my duty to protect her. I'm Luna's Guardian."

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of Luna's Guardian. I hope you liked the new character Evelyn, she's gonna play a pretty big role in the book so hopefully you don't hate her. And I also hope you enjoyed reading and hopefully I will see you in next chapter! Goodbye my lovely readers, till next time!**

**-Cashew**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the book series Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 2 – Bonds aren't forged that easily**

POV: Percy

"Wait so I don't understand, you're a son of Selene? As in the Titan Selene?" Evelyn questioned me. We'd already started walking again and Evelyn was shooting all sorts of questions at me and I was starting to get a headache from it.

I sighed, "Yes, I am a son of Selene." I confirmed. Evelyn looked at me more warily.

"So you're not a demi-god? You're a demi-titan!" Evelyn jumped away from me and took out her baseball bat. I put my arms in front of me trying to calm her down.

"No, wait! Calm down okay? I am not a demi-titan." I said and she calmed down at this, "Both my parents where Titans, so I am actually a 'fully' Titan." She immediately took out here baseball bat and ran in my direction as she tried to swing at me.

"You traitor! I thought I could trust you!" She screamed as I duck underneath her baseball bat, nearly getting a concussion.

"Evelyn calm down! You don't understand!"

"No, I perfectly understand. Your plan was to gain my trust and when I wasn't paying attention you would stab me in the back!" She said as she swung again at me. She started to have tears in her eyes from the betrayal.

"Evel-" I tried again but I was cut off. "No! You don't deserve to say my name!" I jumped to the side and rolled away narrowly avoiding more of her swings. I was starting to get mad and my eyes glowed silver. I put my hands in front of me and catched one of her blows. Gripping the baseball bat and pulling it towards me as she let go of the baseball bat, avoiding falling to the ground.

"Stop Evelyn!" My voice boomed through the area, making every animal dead silent and birds flew away from their nests. She was stunned for a second and I took advantage of this. "Listen! I don't want to hurt you. I am a peaceful Titan. If I wanted to hurt you, I could've done that a while ago!"

She looked shocked and stunned and we stood in the same position for a while, both breathing heavily, and I tried again, "I get it, you've been betrayed before," This I saw in her eyes. _I should ask her later about it_, I thought, "and you're scared that it happened again, but I didn't and won't betray you okay? We're friends now, so act like it." I said more sternly.

She was still surprised but gained a thoughtful look on her face, before she calmed down and looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered but I didn't hear what she said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry! I acted too rashly and I shouldn't have, but I thought you would betray me and..." She rambled. I smiled at her, "Apology accepted. I get it. You are a demi-god and have fought a lot of bad Titans. But I am a peaceful Titan and most importantly, I am your friend."

She also smiled a bit, "Really?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded, "Yes, that's what friends are for." She smiled. We started walking again in a comfortable silence before Evelyn spoke up,

"We should change your name, Perseus makes me think about Titan's and I don't like Titans, no offence. So hmmm, what about Perseu-.., Persoe-.., Persie-.., Percy!" She clicked her fingers when she found the right name and I raised my eyebrow at her and looked mock hurt, "What's wrong with my name?"

"Hey! I need a nickname for you if you keep calling me Spiky!"

"Okay, Percy it is." I said and she beamed at me which caused me to chuckle and we started walking further.

After a couple of minutes, she gained a look of confusion on her face, "Wait I saw you bleeding red? How come you are an immortal then?"

"Good question. Honestly, I have no idea. Something about dying, reforming and being split in two. According to Sophos my immortality faded away when we were split into two." She raised an eyebrow,

"Sophos? Split in two? Are you sure you're still sane?"

'probably not', Sophos mentally said.

I chuckled, "Yes Sophos. He and I together are my old me and we got split into us two. It's all really weird, I also don't know." I looked at the still really dark sky with now a full moon shining brightly. "Maybe we should rest here for the night huh? I'll take first watch." I offered and she nodded.

We spent the next couple of minutes finding some suited twigs and making a campfire and sat down next to it enjoying the warmth. I looked into the flames when Evelyn spoke up,

"Percy?" Evelyn asked softly.

"Yes?"

"When we fought.." She looked a little embarrassed.

"Yea?" I encouraged her.

"Well, you said that I've been betrayed before. How did you know?" She said quietly. She snuggled a little closer to the fire, enjoying the warmth of it.

"Hmm, I guess I just saw it in your eyes. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." She paused before she looked like she was considering something and started talking again,

"When I was very young, I had a half-brother. Apparently, my mom had a thing with this other dude and they got a kid, but then he walked away, and a couple of years later my mom had a thing with my dad and I was born." She looked kind of annoyed at his.

"My brother's name was Rafael and he was sixteen when I was seven. So, I told you already that my mom was killed when I was seven." She looked over at me and I nodded.

"That night a dracaena and a cyclops attacked our house. I was just seven years old and I was scared to death. I don't really know what happened at the beginning, it's all kind of foggy.

Then, the dracaena saw me and my brother and the dracaena was about to lung for me, I put my arms in front of me and looked away, awaiting the pain. But none came. When I looked back, I saw that my mother had jumped in front of me and had gotten attacked. She screamed for us to run. I looked at my brother and screamed, "We have to help her!" He looked at me as if I had just grown a second head and said, "No way! She's already dead anyway! I rather take her advice and run." Or something along those lines and then he ran away. That was the last time I saw him.

I couldn't believe my eyes at the time. I mean sure my brother had never been really nice to us, but he left his mother for her own fate and left his seven-year-old sister alone with two monsters to save his own skin.

The rest is also foggy, I only remember that I was the only one left in the house with two dead monsters and a dead mother." She had tears in her eyes and I engulfed her in a brotherly hug.

"I won't leave you like your brother." I said she was silent for a bit before she whispered, "I don't like hugs", through her sobbing, although she didn't pull away.

"I know." I said soothingly and we stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before her breathing turned more regularly and she fell asleep. I laid her down on the floor and stayed awake all night watching over her and making sure no monsters got to us.

**-Time skip-**

POV: 3rd Person

It was five days later when a monster attack happened.

They were still searching for the Hunters of Artemis and on their way, they've asked monsters really nicely if they'd perhaps knew the whereabouts of the Hunters of Artemis and the monsters were, of course, very kind and helpful. So in now and a couple of days, they should hopefully be able to find the hunters.

Percy was sitting on a branch of a high tree where he could overlook the area. He had his bow in his hand and he was shooting multiple arrows at the monsters who came to close to Evelyn.

They'd come across a big group of monsters on their way. The group consisted out of all sorts of monster, hellhounds, cyclops, empousa, dracaena you name it. It wasn't normal for a group of monsters to walk around without a leader. Especially for a giant group as this. So something was terribly wrong.

Evelyn was in the middle of the battle, surrounded by all the monsters, swinging her baseball bat at the monsters who came to close for her liking. She swung at a dracaena, hitting its knee and she quickly turned around parrying a blow from a cyclops and kicking him in his manhood, before she turned towards her left again and ducking underneath a sword. She looked to her right just in time to see a monster getting impaled by an arrow to the eye.

Percy was really good with a bow as he had trained a lot with it with his mother when he was young. On the way, he had found a nice twig deciding to make a bow out of it as he still didn't have a weapon. Now he could also help in a battle. The only problem was that he also made the arrows himself, meaning that these were just regular, normal arrows and not made of some godly metal. Which meant, no killing monsters. Only distracting them and buying enough time for Evelyn to finish them.

Evelyn hit the monster on his head and she rolled to the side as a hellhound leaped over her. She stood up and saw an arrow flying past her shoulder and heard a whine coming from the dog. She turned around again only to be met with a club of a cyclops to the face. She staggered backwards, the world spinning around her, before a spear impaled her ankle. She fell down on the ground unconscious.

Percy looked at the scene with wide eyes, before turning angry. His eyes flashed a dangerously silver. He quickly notched an arrow and focused his power on it, he couldn't miss. He wouldn't miss. He wouldn't let anyone else die, not again. As he let the arrow fly, he knew he had hit. But the weird thing was he saw the arrow turn silver and when it hit the monster, the monster exploded into golden dust. He quickly shot two other arrows, which also turned silver, at the monsters and jumped down the tree.

The monsters looked up from the fallen girl and saw a man running towards them.

Percy baseball slide the first monster, hitting its legs and making him fall to the ground. Percy wasted no time and quickly stood up and he stood protectively over Evelyn. He then punched the next monster in the face before turning around and notching a silver arrow and firing it into another monster. He then elbowed a monster in the face, who tried to sneak up on him, breaking its nose with a satisfying crack and turned to face said monster and kneed it in the stomach before he notched another silver arrow and send it flying into a monsters eye. A spear was thrown at him and Percy catched it mid-air and impaled a hellhound who jumped towards him, he withdrew his spear, leaving the hellhound falling dead to the ground, and threw it at the empousa who had firstly thrown it.

Percy was surrounded by golden dust as the last monsters ran away from the crazy silver eyed man. Percy's eyes slowly dimmed down to his normal eye color as he calmed down and stood there breathing heavily. He wasted no time to get to Evelyn's side and checking her wounds. He saw that she had been hit hard against the head and she would for sure get a black eye. Percy also looked at the spear impaled in her ankle. That would be a big problem. They had no ambrosia or nectar or even band-aid. He was also too tired to try if his healing powers worked. Which mean: He needed to improvise.

"Fuck it" He muttered and he took off his tattered shirt, exposing his bare chest to the cold outside air. He then grabbed the spear with both his hands and slowly pulled it out of her ankle, making sure not to damage the wound even more. As expected the wound started to bleed heavily and he put a hand on her ankle putting all his energy, which was none, into trying to heal the wound a bit, making the bleeding lessen and he felt his vision slowly blacken but he quickly grabbed his shirt and wrapped Evelyn's ankle with it making sure it was properly secured.

He then took one last glance at Evelyn before blacking out next to her.

**And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading this chapter. I hope the waiting was worth it and I hope to see you next chapter. Goodbye my lovely readers.**

**-Cashew**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the book series Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – Making more enemies and friends! **

POV: Percy

We had laid there the entire night and I had been woken up again by Evelyn. Apparently she got hit so hard against her had that she couldn't remember what had happened, so when we started our journey again, I explained the entire fight to her.

"So now we're even." I smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean 'we're even'?"

"Well, you saved me from that empousa the other day and now I've saved you. So, _I believe_, I deserve, a thank you." I said stretching the 'I believe' part.

"Yeah right, don't get ahead of yourself. I bet that in a couple of days I've already saved your sorry butt twice." She smirked and I pouted at her.

I was about to make retort but got interrupted when we heard two people talking higher up at the mountain. We ran towards the sound and when I pushed some bushes away, I saw two people in a clearing. One seemed to be a man who looked to be very bulky, he wore an (men's) chiton **(A/N: Look at the picture above) **and seemed to have lion skin wrapped around his back like a cape. And the other person next to him was a girl, she had long dark hair braided down her back and she wore silk robes.

There was clearly something going on between the two.

I couldn't hear what they were saying so I decided that I should get a little closer. I turned around and faced Evelyn,

"You stay here, I'll go take a closer look." I told Evelyn and motioned to her still wrapped up ankle.

"Aawhh, why must you get all the fun?" She pouted.

'Because we don't _get_ the fun, we _are_ the fun.' Sophos said and I mentally smirked.

"You can get some next time." I smirked, "but seriously, stay here." She pouted and I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

I turned around, took my bow from my back, and crouched closer towards the two strangers.

"I need to go now, although I must thank you for your sword, pretty one." The man said, as he turned around and started to walk away. I could see he had a three-foot-long, shimmering bronze sword in his hand.

"Wait, Heracles! May I please join thee till at least the next village? Since I've helped thee retrieve a golden apple, my family will see me as a traitor and banish me from the gardens. I've got nowhere to go to." The girl begged the man as she grabbed his hand and forced him to turn around.

"I'm sorry pretty one, but I cannot take you on my journey seeing as you would mostly slow me down and I cannot guarantee your safety." Heracles said and he turned around and started walking again, away from the girl. The girl fell to her knees and tears streamed down her face as she saw the man, she just aided turning his back towards her. She didn't know what to do or where to go, she felt helpless.

I clenched my fist and I started to turn angry, seeing this jerk just abandoning someone who helped him, giving up her home in the process.

'Let's teach this dude some manners.' Sophos said.

'Good idea.'

I notched an arrow and made it turn silver (yes I've trained) and screamed, "Hey asshole!" before sending it flying away into Heracles' shoulder.

He turned around with a furious expression on his face.

"Who dared to shoot an arrow me?" His eyes scanned around the area before they landed on me and I smirked at him.

"You! How dare you! Do you even know how I am! I am Heracles, son of the almighty Zeus!"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that your one of his spawns?" I sighed and motioned towards the girl, "Look it's not nice to make a girl cry like that, you could've at least helped her after she helped you."

Heracles looked over at the teary-eyed girl with no regret at all and said, "As a man you should understand that taking a woman with you, brings bad luck." I raised my eyebrow at him, my face had a calm expression, but from the inside I was shaking with anger. Deciding that I had enough I said,

"I'm starting to turn angry and you don't want me angry. Now, please, get out of my face or the next arrow will be sticking out of your butt." He turned furious again and charged at me with his sword in front of him.

"You asked for it." I muttered under my breath before I started firing arrows at him. He ducked under the first one and rolled to the side of another one before getting hit in the thigh by another. He gritted his teeth and only sprinted harder at me. I fired one last arrow, which he blocked with his sword, before rolling to the side, dodging his swung at my head. As I stood up, I brought my bow up, using the same trick that I use with my arrows to make it turn silver, parrying a hit from his sword. In no time he swung again, towards my midsection and the tip of his sword hit my chest before I was able to push it to the side, leaving a bleeding wound behind (Remember I have no shirt and yes, it is very cold). He was strong I had to give him credit for that.

He was slight unbalanced for a second and I took advantage of that as I dropped my bow and swung my fist towards his head (which hurt my hand, he had a thick skull!), he staggered back again and I kicked his sword out of his hand which landed a couple of yards away.

Apparently, he didn't like that, because he surprised me by throwing his fist at my head, which I ducked under, before he kneed me in the stomach, making me fall backwards. I started to get really annoyed by this Heracles, my eyes flashed silver and I stood up and sprinted towards him putting my shoulder in front of me ramming into him, but I kept going ramming him into a tree.

I stepped away from him, seeing him slowly fall from the place I rammed him into the tree to the ground. He weakly attempted to get up, but I punched him in the face hearing a satisfying crack before seeing he was fully knockout.

A couple of seconds later, I now wore Heracles' chiton over my pants, which I had to admit looked maybe a little weird, but I didn't care. I also picked up the bronze sword which I had kicked out of his hand, and started walking back towards the girl, who was now looking in my direction with wide eyes.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said, handing her the sword, hilt first. She looked at me cautiously, before taking the sword and turning it into a hairpin before putting it in her hair.

"Thank you."

I smiled and said, "You don't need to thank me, I would've gladly done it another time. May I ask your name? Mine's Perseus Jackson or how my friend calls me, Percy."

"My name is Zoë." She reluctantly told her name. I grimaced; it would be hard to gain her trust after she got betrayed by Heracles.

"Well Zoë, I believe you don't have anywhere to go to now, do you?" I looked at her questioningly and she slowly nodded, so I continued, "And I think I can help you with your problem. You could travel with us."

She looked uncertainty, "What's the catch?"

I raised both my eyebrows in surprise, "The catch? There's no catch."

"And.. us? What do you mean by us?" She said cautiously and looked around. I nodded and pointed towards a bush were Evelyn was,

"Yes, me and my companion, Evelyn." Zoë looked a bit relieved when she saw a girl standing there.

"Eh.. Okay. I have nowhere else to go so.." She trailed off.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." I smiled as I tried to reassure her, and we started walking towards Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at me questioningly as she saw Zoë walking beside me. "Zoë this is Evelyn, Evelyn this is Zoë, she will travel with us." Evelyn nodded at Zoë, but Zoë still looked very uncertain.

"Look there's one thing you need to know about me, my father.. he is a Titan, Atlas." Zoë said and she expected to get mad and disgusting looks or even worse that they would give her the cold shoulder and abandon her, but she was surprised to see them looking at her expectantly.

"So…?" Evelyn said.

"So that makes me a Titan as well and.. I understand that you don't trust me now and want to-" I interrupted her, "Are you like your father? Do you approve of the things he has done?"

"No, but.."

"Then you don't have to worry." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"But-" I interrupted her again. "Look Zoë, I'm also a Titan, okay? And I'm not like the others. I also don't approve of my father's actions." Zoë looked at me with wide eyes, "Who are your parents then?"

"My mother is Selene, and my father is Oceanus and just like your father, Atlas, he is one of the most hated by the gods, and a dangerous Titan. I chose not to follow the path of my father, but the path of my mother." Zoë's eyes widened further when I told her that my father was Oceanus.

'Look at her face.' Sophos commented and I mentally snorted, but kept a serious façade and continued talking,

"But it doesn't matter who your parents are. It's who you are, who you choose to be. If you choose to be like your father, then there was a reason to distrust you. But are you like your father, Zoë?" I asked again and looked her straight in the eyes. She stared straight back and said with confidence, "No. I'm not anything like him." I laid my hand on her shoulder and she flinched slightly, "Good. Then I don't have to worry about not trusting you." I smiled at her.

"Now you Evelyn." I said as I now put all my attention towards her. "I'm not letting you limp like that anymore, here let me help you." I put my arm over her shoulder, so she could lean on me and we started walking again. At first Evelyn protested, but after a couple of minutes she gave up, after she saw that I wasn't letting her walk without help.

**-Time skip-**

POV: 3rd Person

Zoë was now fully part of the group and they'd all become great friends. It was one time that they'd come across another big group of monsters, although this one was smaller than the first.

Evelyn was again in the midst of the battle fighting with her baseball bat, while Percy was shooting silver arrows from a distance. Zoë on the other hand, she was just standing next to Percy, not really knowing what to do, as she couldn't fight with a sword. Percy looks over his shoulder and sees Zoë standing there and decided to help her.

"Here, you can take my bow." Told Percy as he handed her his bow and a couple of his silver arrows. Zoë looked at him with wide eyes and says, "What about you then? Now you have no weapon."

Percy smirked at her and cracked his knuckles. "Guess I'll have to fight the old way then, with fists." Percy was about to run towards Evelyn and help her in close combat when Zoë stopped him,

"Wait!" She raised her hands towards her hair and took out the hairpin and offered it to Percy. "Here. You can use this." Percy's eyes widened and he said,

"Z-Zoë, I can't take that from you." Zoë just looked at him, she was even more sure now that this was the right decision. "Take it, you deserve it. I trust you. Besides, I don't like fighting with a sword." She said with a smile.

Percy slowly took it and then grinned, "I guess that I can't let you down then, thank you Zoë. Your trust won't be wasted." He sprinted away towards Evelyn. Zoë just rolled her eyes and chuckled. She knew she could trust him, and she was proud to have a friend like him.

A couple of minutes later, Zoë was almost out of arrows and Percy and Evelyn were panting and covered in sweat. Percy was happy that he finally had a sword again to fight with and showed that he was a great master with the weapon.

"Well that was fun." Evelyn said and Percy chuckled before his senses started to tingle and he looked around him alarmingly. Evelyn and Zoë seeing his change in demeanor turned both serious and scanned the area around them.

They saw a couple of times a silver flash through the woods, but just as fast as it came it was gone, almost making them believe that their eyes where betraying them. The three stood back to back with each other, all with their weapons out. Their attention was quickly focused towards a bush on their right which rustled.

Percy saw a flash of silver from behind and heard Sophos scream,

'Watch out! An arrow from behind!'

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, I don't really have anything to say besides that I'm really happy that there are people who like my writing. Thank you all once again for reading this chapter and I hope to see you next chapter. Goodbye my lovely readers.**

**-Cashew**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the book series Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – Meeting the infamous (but still famous) Hunters of Artemis!**

POV: 3rd Person

They saw a couple of times a silver flash through the woods, but just as fast as it came it was gone, almost making them believe that their eyes where betraying them. The three stood back to back with each other, all with their weapons out. Their attention was quickly focused towards a bush on their right, which rustled slightly.

Percy saw a flash of silver from behind and heard Sophos scream,

'Watch out! An arrow from behind!'

Percy turned around in no time and saw an arrow flying in their direction, his senses kicked in as he stood protectively in front of his friends and raised his arms in front of his face, his forearms crossing in an X formation. He closed his eyes, awaiting the impact.

But none came.

Percy opened his eyes slowly, only to see a glimmering silver shield, shining in front of his arms, which disappeared when he let his arms drop, and a silver arrow lying on the ground in front of him.

A clear and piercing sound of a hunting horn was sound through the woods, silencing everybody and everything nearby. Out of the woods came a group of girls, about twenty of them, all wearing silvery ski parkas and jeans, all armed with a bow, and hunting knives which were sheathed, hanging at their belt. Their ages range from nine to fifteen years old.

'The Hunters of Artemis' Sophos identified the group of girls in Percy's head.

The girls stealthily surrounded the trio, an arrow notched on each bow, ready to be fired when needed. One of the girls raised her arm, her hand was tightened into a fist, as a kind of gesture and she said out loud,

"Hold your fire girls but keep your bows at ready."

The girl had brown auburn hair, that was gathered back in a ponytail, and cold silver eyes, that were piercing, as if they were able to look straight into your soul. She looked very young, about twelve years old, but if you looked into her eyes you saw the hidden knowledge and age behind them.

She took a step forward and turned her attention towards the trio. She spoke up and her voice held power and authority.

"Who are you?" She demanded as she inspected them each. When her gaze fell on Percy's, Percy's breath hitched at the sight of her beauty. He shook his head as to clear his mind. Next to him Evelyn kneeled down onto one knee, her head towards the ground.

"My name is Evelyn Clash, milady. I'm one of Ares' kids." Evelyn looked up and the auburn-haired girl nodded at her. Evelyn looked over at her friends and she frowned. _Why aren't they showing their respect, do they want to anger a goddess?! _She thought angrily.

Evelyn coughed, getting her friends attention and said, "This is the part where you bow." And she motioned them to do what she was doing.

All the hunters looked at Zoë expectantly, trying to encourage her, and glared at Percy, angry that the stupid male hadn't showed their lady respect yet.

The thing was, Zoë and Percy both where Titans, and as a Titan you get taught since birth to _never_ bow down to another being. It is one of the few rules they follow. So both Percy and Zoë were now in a mind conflict with themselves, not knowing if to bow down to this woman or not. Zoë looked over to Percy and she saw him also standing, she decided that she would follow his lead. If he decided to bow, then she would also.

Percy was also thinking hard, if what Evelyn said was right then this woman must be the goddess of the moon. Meaning that Percy was her guardian. And if that was true then Percy would show all the respect he had towards her, but he wasn't sure if this was his charge. He swallowed.

"They say you are the heir of the moon," Percy said out loud, looking the auburn girl straight in the eyes, "Proof it."

It was silent for a couple of seconds, everyone was stunned that someone would be so unrespectful towards a goddess, before chaos erupted amongst the hunt. All the hunters where yelling and protesting. Things like, "How dare you" or "Stupid male" where being said, but the loudest of them all was a brunette with a silver circlet braided into the top of her brown hair, identifying her as the lieutenant,

"Milady doesn't need to proof herself to a lowly male like you, you-" The auburn-haired girl raised her hand silencing everyone. Everyone looked now intently at her.

"Why should I?" She just simply and calmly said, her eyebrows slightly raised and her eyes showing curiousness.

Percy needed first proof before he was going to tell her and even then, he wouldn't just tell her with all her man hating followers there or he would be dead on sight.

"I cannot tell yet, goddess. But if you will confirm my thoughts then I might be able to tell you. Besides, you wouldn't let the chance to put a male in his place go, would you?" The auburn-haired girl was utterly confused but decided to just go with it. She mentally shrugged, she could always turn the boy into a jackalope if she wanted. She transferred a memory of hers, a short one, where the fates assigned her titles to her, to the boy.

Percy suddenly saw flashes play in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the flashes.

_He was kneeled down before thrones. He looked around him, the room was mostly white and in front of him and beside him were all kinds of thrones. On the thrones sat people, gods to be precisely. He wanted to look around more, but his attention was caught when three old ladies suddenly flashed into the room. The room felt silent at their presence. All three ladies looked at him and one of the three spoke up with a raspy voice,_

"_We are here to decide the domains of the godlings Phoebe Artemis and Phoebus Apollo." Another lady continued, "We shall start with the oldest one, Phoebe Artemis, please stand up." Suddenly Percy's body moved out of it self and stood up. Then the last one spoke, "The domains assigned to her are," Suddenly all three lady's eyes' started to glow and they spoke up all together, "Goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animals, moon, archery and chastity."_

Suddenly Percy was thrown out of the flashes and he opened his eyes. His eyes were wide open before they hardened again.

Everyone was confused at what just happened except the goddess, now known as Artemis, and Percy. All the murmuring was quieted down when the boy suddenly started moving and all eyes were on him.

Percy let himself fall to one knee and he slowly bowed his head down with great dignity. Never had the Titan bowed to anyone before, and never would he to anyone, but this woman. Because she was Artemis, goddess of the moon, and now, his charge.

He slowly spoke up interrupting the silence, "My name is Perseus Jackson. It's an honor Lady Artemis."

Zoë looked at Percy with wide eyes, before she also dropped into a kneeling position. "My name is Zoë."

Artemis was still staring at the boy's kneeling form. It was like she needed to feel honored that he was bowing to her. Like a powerful being was now bowing before her. She shrugged the thought off, he was just a demigod, how powerful could he be?

"Yes. Please rise young demigods." Percy frowned at that, why did everyone think he was a demigod? He nevertheless stood up, still with his sword in one hand. "If you three would like to follow me, then I would like to have a word with all of you."

In no time the hunters had sat up their camp. It consisted out of eleven silver tents. One tent was used as an armory, the hunters stored their extra weapons and equipment here. Nine tents where were the hunters slept in, two hunters per tent. And the last tent was Artemis'. A bonfire was set up in the middle of the camp.

The trio followed Artemis into her tent. When they entered the tent their eyes widened, the tent was way bigger than how it looked on the outside. The walls were hung with animal pelts and the floor was covered with silk rugs and pillows. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. The inside of the tent radiated warmth and comfort. On the side stood a small simple bed, carved out of walnut wood, covered with even more pelts. A wooden table stood in a corner, maps, papers and books were sprawled over the table.

The trio sat in a half circle across from Artemis on the tent floor. No one talked for a while before Artemis broke the silence.

"So, I've been wondering for a while, why are three demigods travelling through these woods? You seem to know of the mythological world." She questioned as she eyed the sword of Percy. She had asked one of her hunters to clean the bloody weapons. The two girls had agreed to this and had given her hunter their weapons, but the boy had politely refused saying that it wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he carried his weapons _always_ by his side. Artemis had raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to let it go, the boy would have to clean his weapon by himself then.

"Actually, we were looking for you, milady. We've been seeking for the Hunt for a long time now." Evelyn said.

"And why were you looking for us? Is there any news I need to know?"

"Well, we," Evelyn motioned herself and Zoë, "Were actually wondering... if we could join the Hunt, if that's possible?" She hesitantly asked and Artemis' eyes seemed to brighten, and she smiled.

"Funny, as I was going to ask you the same question. Of course you can join the Hunt, we could use some brave maidens. That is, if you are still maidens of course?" She eyed Percy warily. Percy suddenly realized what she meant and his eyes widened and his face turned into a tomato.

"Oh no, no, no. Just no! We are all just friends, okay? No creepy stuff." Artemis raised an eyebrow, she seemed to do that a lot with this boy. Zoë and Evelyn both nodded, both also had a bright red face.

"Well in that case, you need to forswear romantic love forever. You will never grow up and will stay a maiden forever. In return you will get partial immortality and a new family. Are you ready to do that for a place in the Hunt?" Artemis questioned as she looked over to Zoë who nodded and then over to Evelyn who also nodded.

Artemis nodded, "Okay then, repeat after me, I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." Both girls repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Now both girls looked hesitantly towards Percy, but Percy just smiled encouragingly at them. They repeated the lines.

"I accept your oaths." Zoë and Evelyn suddenly got a faint silver aura around them. "Welcome to the hunt." Artemis smiled brightly at them, before she stood up and walked out of the tent and she called out a name. "Jayden!" A girl jogged towards the tent. When she came into view, Percy recognized her, it was the brunette with the silver circlet!

"Yes milady?" She looked curiously at Artemis.

"Could you please show these two new recruits around." Jayden smiled brightly at them when she saw that she had new sisters. "Of course Lady Artemis. If you two would please like to follow me" She said to Zoë and Evelyn and the three walked off. Artemis came back into her tent where Percy was waiting patiently, and she sat down again.

"Now as for you, Perseus, you have to go to a place called 'Camp Half-Blood'. It is a place for demigods and-"

"Excuse me Lady Artemis, but before we get to that, I have a couple things to tell." Percy interrupted her and she glared at him, but her curiosity took over as she motioned him to keep going.

"Well first, you need to know that both Evelyn and Zoë have been betrayed before, so they will probably fit right in. It is not for me to tell you their stories, but I just wanted to inform you, so you know." Artemis looked a bit pained, she always hated to hear this happening to innocent people. Percy sadly nodded at her expression, _why did people have to be like this?_ "Secondly, about Zoë, she is a daughter of Atlas. Now don't act rashly," Percy quickly added and put his hands in front of him when he saw her face, "She is against her father's actions and doesn't support them." Artemis calmed down at this.

"Listen Lady Artemis, I don't know if you have ever heard about this, but the thing is, as an heir of the moon, which you are, you have a guardian. This guardian must protect its charge, which in this case, is you, till it's dying breath. And the thing that I'm trying to say is… that I am your guardian, Lady Artemis."

Artemis looked at him in the eyes, before she snorted, "We all know that that's a myth and besides, I don't need a guardian, I can protect myself perfectly fine. And I most certainly not need to be protected by a thirteen-year-old demigod."

"First, twelve-year-old, but don't underestimate me, I've strolled the earth before you were even born. And secondly, I just told you I am a son of Selene. My father is also a Titan. Which makes me of course also a Titan, so don't compare me with a lowly demigod." Percy growled out but as soon as his cold demeanor came it was gone and he said nicer,

"Now I know you won't like this, and I get that, and I will make some adjustments, such as also protecting your hunters and keeping my distance. I will now go, if you wish to speak to me, I will be in one of the trees."

Artemis didn't know what to say, but before she could even open her mouth Percy had already opened the tent flap and walked out of her tent. She stared at the now closed tent and muttered just three words that described the entire situation.

"What the Hades?"

**I don't believe Artemis is very happy with this hmm? What do you think?**

**So hey! I'm back with another chapter! I tried to make it good, although I'm not sure if I've succeeded but we'll see. Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope to see you next chapter. Goodbye my lovely readers.**

**-Cashew**


End file.
